Rise of Jirou
by Nightwolf King of the Wolves
Summary: She was just a lowly orphan growing up on the sstreets while she was a UA student from one of the richest families in the city. My Hero Academia AU. Kyoka Jirou x Momo Yaoyorozu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own BNHA

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoka races through a dark alleyway, away from the dim glow of the street lamps on the main road. Her pursuers heavy footsteps pounded against the rugged tarmac. She winced as the sound penetrated her sensitive ears. "Come 'ere girly" the burly man sneered, short bursts of flame shooting from his hands. Kyoka smirked, 'a quirk user' she thought, they were always more fun in a fight. "Give me the money 'n no one will get hurt" he snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously as he watched the short girl tuck the said money into her pocket. "Come and get it" she taunted.

A sudden noise from above made her turn her gaze upward in time for a muscular man to come flying towards her. She nimbly stepped aside, causing the man to come crashing to the ground. "Give us the money you stupid bitch!" the first man yelled, racing toward her, hands outstretched. Kyoka dodged his attack, a burst of flames missing her by a centimetre as she leaped, landing gracefully on all fours.

She scrambled to her feet as the ground began to shake beneath her, tall pillars of earth shot up from the ground, controlled easily by the man that had jumped from the roof. She was thrown into the air by a thick column of earth and quickly blasted with fire. Immense heat seared across her face, burning her cheek as she was thrown against a wall by the force of the fire-mans punch.

She jumped to her feet, swiftly plugging the earphone Jack's that hung from her ears into the speakers built into her boots. Both men were sent flying as the sheer force of the sound smashed against them. The man with the fire quirk smashed his head off the brick wall behind him. He slid to the ground, blood trickling from his brow, 'One down, one to go' Kyoka thought, hearing that the first man was out cold.

The earth guy groaned as he got up from the pile of bins where he had landed. "Shinobu, no!" he cried looking at the unconscious man. He turned his cold gaze to Kyoka who was still poised in a practised fighting stance. "You'll regret that" he growled, blue eyes flashing as he wiped the thin trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Oh will I?" Kyoka teased. She had fought people way worse than him growing up on the streets and she knew she'd be able to handle him.

The man roared, using his quirk to raised hundreds of pointed shards of earth. He sent them shooting towards her with a clumsily thrust of his hands. Kyoka shattered them with another powerful blast of her heartbeat. She wiped the sweat from her brow, panting heavily as blood seeped from the burn that marked her face. The man took advantage of that moment, sending another shard of rock towards her. It sliced her cheek, making her gasp in pain.

She sent out more sound, sending him careering backwards, the blast was slightly weaker as she grew weaker. She shook her head, clenching her hands into tight fists as she unplugged her earphone jacks.

They shot towards the man. She used them as whips, attacking the man fiercely. A sudden light lit up the alley, momentarily blinding the young teenager and forcing her to shield her eyes. "Kenji? Shinobu?". A group of ragged-looking people stood at the alley entrance.

Kanji smiled "Koji, Kai, Tetsu and Usagi, am I glad to see you! This punk stole our money". "Oh did she know?" The man with the torch questioned. The light flickered off and two women stepped out in front of him. "I'm Usagi. I take salt from my sweat and turn it solid" the taller of the two growled, running forward gathering the salt from her sweat.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie" Kyoka retorted, plugging her earphone jacks into the wall, making it explode and send a shower of rubble and smoke between her and her attacker.

She heard angry muttering from the other side of the smoke. "Stupid brat! Tetsu, get her!". A hole opened up in front of Kyoka and the shorter woman sprang out of it. "Unlike Usagi I don't like to brag but my quirk is Sinkhole. Now die!" with that statement Tetsu opened a hole beneath Kyoka, sending her plummeting into darkness.

She looked upon horror as the hole above her was sealed shut. Fighting panic as the walls began to tighten around her Kyoka plugged her earphone into the earth causing another explosion. She shielded her head as debris flew around her but that didn't stop her attacker. She felt herself sinking deeper into the earth, trapping her legs.

She heard the rough pounding of Kenji's footsteps on the surface of earth as he ran over to join his companion. "Need a hand?" he smirked, shards of earth already gathered in his hands.

Tetsu shrugged "I guess you found her first so I'll let you have a go" she agreed, still making Kyoka sink deeper. Fear overwhelmed the teens senses as she was shoved, chest-deep into the earth, it quickly solidifying around her.

She covered her head with her arms as her earphones whipped the shards thrown at her. She missed a few and whimpered as they shredded her arms.

The earth closed above her, earth falling down on top of her, suffocating her. She could feel her lungs filling with lose grains of soil as she scrambled feebly trying to get to the surface. 'Outsmarted by a measly gang, pathetic' she thought, her oxygen supply slowly running out.

She felt light-headed, her vision blurred. She could briefly hear the commanding voice of a man and the Tetsu yelling "scatter, it's the fucking police" before she blacked out and her body went limp.

* * *

Kyoka groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting against the bright glare of overhead lights. Her head pounded and her lungs ached. Slowly she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She lay on a bed of white linen, in an empty hospital room.

"Dammit" she muttered to herself. "I've got to get out of here". She grabbed the glass of water from her bedside table, swallowing it in one gulp before throwing the covers aside and leaping out of bed.

She quickly pulled on her clothes which had been draped across the back of a chair. She crossed over to the window, planning to jump from it. A woman in a white doctors coat stepped into the room. "What are you doing!?" she exclaimed. " Leaving" Kyoka answered simply, tugging open the window.

She doubled over as a sudden spike of agony wracked her thin frame. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and quickly scrambled away from the woman.

"Leave me alone!" Kyoka wheezed, pain spiking through her chest. "You're injured" the doctor said pointedly. "Let me leave!" she retorted, head spinning. She groaned as her legs grew weak, collapsing down on the chair behind her.

"Look, I'm a doctor, I can help you". Kyoka said nothing. "Okay. What's your name. I'm Doctor Garrett". "My name is Kyoka" she replied curtly. "Kyoka what?" Dr. Garrett asked, pulling out her clipboard. She shrugged "just Kyoka". Dr. Garrett frowned as she silently wrote orphan on her form.

"Alright then, I need to take a look at how your arms and face are healing and listen to your chest". Kyoka said nothing, keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the ground. "C-can I help you?" Dr. Garrett asked uncertainly. Kyoka hesitated before nodding her approval.

Three days had passed since Kyoka had tried to escape. Her wounds had healed fairly well in that short time. She knew her treatment was far from over but she couldn't risk staying any longer.

Slipping in her white gloves she crossed over to the window. She was on the second floor but she had often jumped from buildings when running away from gang members so this wouldn't be a problem. She leaped from the white windowsill. The wind whipped against her face as she fell towards the ground. Her injury still hadn't healed fully and she winced as her feet hit the ground. She stumbled backwards, ankles stinging slightly from the impact of her jump.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket she walked out the entrance to the hospital, before stopping suddenly. Kyoka's eyes lit up as she took in the sight before her. Cars whizzed past on a wide road, people milled up and down the streets, none of them taking any heed of the short girl in worn out clothes.

'The city' Kyoka thought gleefully. She had spent the majority of her life living on the city outskirts. While she could easily steal from novice thugs and gangs the money was mainly in the middle of the city. Among the hustle and bustle of the crowds nobody would notice her.

A large group of teenage boys passed her and she slipped into the crowd of people behind them. She followed the group silently as the jostled each other. She waited patiently before she spied her opening.

A split second later she was crossing the road, 2000 yen richer. She could hear the angry murmuring of her target as he searched the ground for his loss. Kyoka smirked, continuing her way down the street. She stepped into a nearby shop, swiping an apple as she passed. She pocketed the fruit and left the building.

Kyoka looked up as a slight rumble wracked the sky. Dark, angry-looking clouds rolled in, covering the sun. Lightning lit up the sky, heavy drops of rain following. Kyoka sighed as rain lashed against the ground, instantly soaking through her jacket and light shirt .

She ran down the street, covering her ears from the harsh rattle of thunder. She raced past alleys, angry groups of thugs sheltering there. She wasn't in the mood for a fight right now, she was always weaker around loud sounds and it would be hard to fight with her hands covering her ears.

She continued running, growing anxious as she passed more full alleys. She had already passed into the richer part of town where there were less backstreets to hide.

She skidded to a halt outside a tall, iron gate. "Wow" she muttered, impressed. Whoever lived here must be loaded. For a normal person, the tall walls and pointed railing seemed impossible to clime but for Kyoka it would be easy.

She gripped the bars of the gate, quickly pulling herself up. Within a mere minute she had reached the top of the metal barrier. She threw herself over the pointed spikes at the top of the gate, landing easily on the ground on the other side.

Kyoka groaned as she looked at the tear in the hem of her jacket. Her injury was making her slower. With her hands still pressed firmly to her ears she made her way down the long driveway of this person's house

* * *

**Momo's P.O.V.**

Momo sat at a grand piano in the middle of a large room. Her fingers had stalled over the gleaming, white piano keys as she stared out the large window that looked over the long driveway of her house.

Rain streamed down the window pane in thick, fast flowing rivulets. Lightning lit up the sky again.

Momo got up from her place at the piano stool to stand in front of the window. She gasped as she made out the thin image of a figure strolling down the driveway.

"Mother, father!" Momo yelled, racing down the stairs to where her parents sat at the kitchen table, both of them engrossed in thick novels.

"Yes dear?" her father asked looking up from his book. "There's someone in the garden!" Momo gasped.

"What! How?" her father asked jumping to his feet. He ran to the door, throwing it open, his wife following close behind.

Momo ran out to join her parents, quickly creating a weapon to defend herself from the villain that had managed to slip past their security.

She raced towards the villain, baseball bat raised to attack. She stopped a few paces in front of the figure. A short teenage girl, about her own age met her gaze. The girl had dark purple hair which was now plastered to the sides of her face, weighed down by the rain.

"What do you want? How did you get in?" Momo's father demanded. The girl winced visibly as thunder rattled across the sky.

The girl stood still for a moment before she turned, running away from Momo and her parents. Momo quickly gave chase, the girl was fast, she had her hands pressed against her ears.

"Stop villain!" Momo yelled, she created a large net which she quickly through at the fleeing girl. It caught her, causing her to fall to the ground.

She struggled beneath the net, allowing Momo to catch up to her. "You've been apprehended, villain" she said firmly. The girl beneath the net rolled over, a smirk on her pale face "that's what you think!" she yelled. Long wires trailed from beneath her hands, they quickly whipped the net to shreds.

The girl jumped to her feet, removing her hands from her ears. Momo stared at what looked like earphone jacks dangling from her earlobes. She gasped as a crimson liquid trickled from the girls ears.

Shaking her head, Momo gripped the bat tightly. "How dare you come here, villain!" she yelled, striking out with the weapon.

The girl nimbly dodged the attack, grabbing the bat and snatching it from Momo's grip, throwing it over her shoulder.

Another blast of thunder rattled in the sky and the girl shuddered, pain flickering across her face. Momo smirked as an idea sprung into her mind. She created a gun, pointed it upwards and covering her ears quickly fired it.

The girl screeched before her eyes rolled backwards and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Kyoka's P.O.V.**

A loud Sound erupted from the gun in the girls hand. A scream split through the air and it took me a moment to realise it was my own.

My ears throbbed in agony. It felt as though my eardrums had been torn apart. My vision swam before I toppled forward into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would just like to thank everyone that follows or favourites this fanfic. I would love to hear your thoughts on it and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

Kyoka stood in the middle of a dark room. Light filtered in through a dusty, cracked window. Dust glowed in the white moonlight. A loud click sounded from the heavy, wooden door on her right, the sound echoing through the empty room.

The door swung open with a low creak, light suddenly filling the room and blinding Kyoka who had to quickly shield her eyes.

Her eyes watered as she lowered her hand, blinking against the intrusive light. "Pathetic" a slurred voice snarled. A burly silhouette filled the doorway, the stench of alcohol wafting over Kyoka.

She stumbled backwards but a wall of flame erupted behind her, a searing pain shooting through her arms as the flames enveloped them.

A scream split through the air as flames surrounded her.

Kyoka sat up suddenly, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. It had been years since she had dreamed of...'That Night'.

Kyoka groaned, shaking her head in a futile attempt to clear the remnants of her nightmare from her head. She instantly regretted that as pain shot through her ears.

She raised her hands to feel tight bandages over her ears. Fuck she thought as a light, high pitched ringing filled her right ear.

She instantly remembered the last time she had been deafened, that was one of her bad days, a battle against a man with a voice increasing quirk.

A metallic click echoed from the wooden door at the far end of the room. Kyoka threw aside the covers and leapt from the bed, instantly on edge.

Her vision blurred slightly but her fighting stance stayed strong. The door swung open with an ominous creak and a tall man entered the room, followed by the girl from yesterday.

"Your awake...good" he stated calmly. Kyoka didn't move, her eyes darting from father to daughter. She had already witnessed the girls powerful quirk but didn't know anything about her father. That made him dangerous.

"Now, tell me how you got in" the man said, keeping his voice neutral. Kyoka hesitated for a moment before dropping her stance and standing up straight. "Climbed the gate" she answered with a smirk.

Fury flashed across the mans face before he quickly changed his expression to a neutral one.

The girl stepped in front of him. "Some of the most powerful villains haven't managed to get past our guards, what were your motives?" she questioned.

Kyoka smirked "nice to meet you, too" she said, voice thick with sarcasm. "I had no motive, it was raining, I was looking for shelter" she said with a shrug.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" the man demanded, severely annoyed with Kyokas disrespect. The girl shrugged "nope. Do You know who you're talking to?" She shot back.

The girl touched her father's arm, gave him a look and led him out the door. She sighed as she closed the door, leaving her alone int he room with Kyoka. "My name is Momo Yauyarozu" she said. "Kyoka" the purple haired girl with her signature smirk. That said smirk faltered as pain gripped her chest, she winced, gasping.

"Are...are t-you okay?" Momo asked, wringing her hands, face uncertain. "Fine".

Momo looked at Kyoka, taking in her pale complexion and scrawny figure, her face was littered with cuts and she was caked in dirt. Her purple hair was a mess from their fight...but even so she looked...Beautiful.

Momo shook her head. No...she want beautiful, she was a scrawny peasant from the slums of the city. She was supposed to look down on her.

"Right, why did you come here?" she questioned. Kyoka shrugged again " I told you, I climbed the gate".

"But how did you get past our guards?" Momo asked.

"There were none..."

"What!?" Momo exclaimed. "Then where were they?" She muttered to herself.

"I can't answer that. But there is a more pressing matter" Kyoka began. Momo looked at her. "Where is your bathroom?" Kyoka asked, grinning. Momo couldn't help but smile back, the shorter girls grin lit up the room.

"I'll show you...Momo stood up, Kyoka following close behind.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous one...**


End file.
